Dark Fire
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: A parody of Hellfire with Zexion and Riku. Zexion's lyrics are italic, Riku's aren't. Yes I have a duet near the end of this. Takes place in Re Chain of Memory.


Dark Fire

Zexion stood in the room he was supposed to meet Riku in. Ever since he saw the silverette he couldn't get him out of his head. His gaze burned in his mind and he growled. He couldn't think that way. He doesn't have a heart. He needs to act like it.

 _Oh Kingdom Hearts, you know my heart resides in darkness._

 _And of my virtue I am justly proud._

That he was. He was proud of what the Organization had accomplished. They had trapped both Sora and Riku making it easy for Marluxia to use the keyblade wielder thanks to Naminé.

 _Oh Kingdom Hearts you know how they're so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._

He knew that for sure, both Sora and Roxas were both pure, he wouldn't be able to take on Sora, he's too smart to fall for his illusion. Summoning his Lexicon he casted an illusion of the keyblade wielder of darkness. His cold angry glare sparked something in the nobody. He wasn't sure what. Though. Was it lust or hatred….?

Then tell me Kingdom Hearts! Why I see him fighting me? Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?

The illusion changed to Riku fighting against the Cloaked Schemer. He backed away and quickly looked through the pages of his Lexicon to change it to something else. He sighed in relief once he saw it change to the ocean of Destiny Islands. He gasped seeing the silverette appear out of the water and throw his wet silver hair back. Zexion stood there, entranced by the sight of the sun colliding with the dark keyboard wielder's silver hair. He shook his head and finally looked away.

 _I sense him, I need him! The sun caught in his silver hair is blazing in me out of all control!_

 _Like darkness! Our darkness, is fire in my skin. His burning, dark fire, is turning me to him._

Zexion was shrouded by light. His eyes adjusted and he noticed the other members of the Organization glaring down at him. He looked around before starting to run.

 _It's not my fault!_

 _(Lustful traitor!)_

 _I'm not to blame._

 _(Lustful traitor!)_

 _It is the temptation that casts my shame!_

 _It's not my fault!_

 _If in my plan he's to fall for a twisted dangerous man!_

 _(Lustful deceiving traitor!)_

He quickly snapped the Lexicon shut and the illusion fades. He wipes the sweat from his forehead unaware of Riku drawing closer to the room. Zexion slowly got up and shook his head not letting himself succumb to the heat of desire.

 _Protect me, my illusions! Don't let his keyblade cast his spell! Don't let my anger sear my flesh and bone! Destroy my temptation! And let me feel the fires of the light, or else let him be mine and mine alone!_

Zexion turned hearing the door open. He saw Riku standing there and Zexion swallowed hard. The silverette drew his keyblade and Zexion refused to fight him. They both circled each other and Zexion smirked seeing Riku wasn't attacking, but he knew he would any moment.

"Pure darkness. Our Darkness, is what binds us in turn."

 _Choose me or the light's fire._

"You shall decide our fate!"

Riku lowered his keyblade and stepped closer to the Cloaked Schemer. The Nobody looked at him uncertain. Was he giving in? Or was this just an illusion? Zexion felt Riku's breath on him and a shiver went down his spine. Riku pushed Zexion's hair to the side and stared into his eyes. Every bit of anger and hatred faded away and Riku's keyblade disappeared. "God have mercy on you…. Keyblade wielder of darkness…." Zexion whispered and Riku shook his head. "God have mercy on us, my Cloaked Schemer." Zexion was pulled closer and his lips collided with Riku's. His eyes widen and he found himself kissing back. Riku wrapped one arm around Zexion's waist and prevented the Cloaked Schemer from pulling away.

Zexion broke the kiss and panted as he looked into Riku's aquamarine eyes. Riku smirked and then backed up. "But for our dark desires, we'll burn in the flames of light!" Zexion laughed evilly before opening a dark portal and held a hand out to Riku. The silverette looked at the man in front of him before taking Zexion's hand. The two stepped into the darkness of their sanctuary and that's where they'll stay until the light finds them.


End file.
